story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirari Hanakomachi
Kirari Hanakomachi (花小町 キラリ Hanakomachi Kirari) is one of the four main characters in Story of World: Rainbow Village. A Lovely type idol using dark pink theme color and Pastel Cafe as her primary brand. She is named Kari Hansen in English dub. 'Appearance' Kirari has auburn hair in high pigtail braids, each tied with a dark pink ribbon, and brown eyes. Her hair resembles Charlotte's but the bottom side is longer with just four times braided. She has red apple earrings. Kirari wears pale pink dress with a frilly neck piece consisting of a dark pink layer and longer, thin white layer beneath it. At the neck is a pink bow, and to the side of the chest is cream-colored rabbit head with red hears on each ear and a red bow worn at the neck with lace below it. Below the chest is a gold band with a pink and white gem at the center, holding a gold chain of red playing card symbols. Lining the bottom of skirt are gold ruffles with crowns on each pale pink stripe. Underneath is a puffy white balloon skirt with ruffles of purple and pink lining the bottom. On the back of dress is a big white bow. She also wears white medium-length ruffle socks and dark pink shoes with pale pink underneath. Some pink ribbons partially around the lower-leg. 'Personality' Kirari is the cheerful and rather clumsy waitress at Floral Apartment. She assists her family, and always strives to please others. Kirari has a passion for food, although she cannot cook for herself (literally). With a bottomless stomach, she will happily eat nearly every food item put in front of her. She especially loves pies, cakes, ice cream, and apples. The key to Kirari's dream is through her stomach! 'Etymology' Hanakomachi (花小町): Hana (音) means "flower", Ko (小) means "small", while Machi (町) means "town". Her surname probably means "Small flower town". Kirari (キラリ) means "sparkling". 'Relationships' 'Main' Kasper Solberg: The boy Kirari loves. Meiko Shirakaba: Kirari admires Meiko's exceptional ice skating style and has helped her more. Hoshino Taneda: One of Kirari's teammates and classmates. She often talks about something related to fashion with Hoshino. Nagisa Kazeno: As they are teammates and classmates, the two have been shown to speak to each other. One such time was when Nagisa told Kirari that her phone was ringing while she was out practising. Later on, Nagisa stands up for Kirari along with the rest of Germanic and Nordic when he was involved in a fight. Luna Christensen: Like other members of We are Nordic, Kirari surprisingly protective with Luna. When someone is intended to make her cry, Kirari will protect it at all cost and always won. 'Germania Rivals' Katja Housen: Kirari sees Katja as a buddy of sorts, but tends to treat Katja better than VM. Katja carries also no reservation towards Kirari as well, and gets along with her better than with Yumi. Rani Momonogi: Rani and Kirari are good friends as well as rivals. When attending a contest, they tend to be arrogant at each other's company, resulting some unexpecting disasters. Akane Otoshiro: Because of Kirari's love for food, the two frequently argue whenever they are together. It is usually Akane who starts a fight (by insulting We are Nordic) and Kirari who escalates it (by becoming physical). The first time they fought was in Episode 16, when Tamaki insulted Hiro. Although Rani stopped Hiro's punch and Harue attempted to defuse the situation, Kirari couldn't forgive Tamaki for making a fool of her teammates. Charlotte: Charlotte likes to cook food as much as Kirari enjoys eating it. However, after many long and frustrating cooking lessons from Charlotte that never seemed to work out, Kirari decided to eat food instead! The two have a lot in common: Both of them are lovely idols, use a shade of pink as their theme color, usually talk something related to food, etc. Yumi Natsukawa: Yumi and Kirari are good friends yet they have different opinions as well as their elements they uses (Sea and Food, respectively), thus making them real rivals. They still need to watch out for not making disasters, unlike between Katja and Nagisa. VM: Kirari and VM don't seem to get along as well as they could. 'Someone Else' Harue Amamori: Kirari is extremely supportive of Harue and would always help and encourage her whenever she felt down. Mai Fujiwara: Mai considers Kirari as a "Food Critic" because of her love for food. However Kirari found this fact to flattering, yet they still agreed with each other. Hanon Igarashi: Likes her because Kirari sometimes gives Hanon some cookies. Hiro Daikuuji: Kirari treats Hiro normally, but they sometimes fight. Nina: They don't get along very well. Oh dear... Runo Uchida: Kirari felt OK when Runo found her very cool. The two will certainly encourage together to give an attack on enemies a lot. Park Bo-ra: She always tries to avoid Bo-ra. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 23 March *People's first impression of Akane is 'aloof'. *According to Nagisa, Kirari lays down like a harp seal like before falling asleep. *One bad thing about Kirari is she eats a lot. *She is the only Danish idol who has auburn hair instead of pink. *She can imitate the sound of a walrus. *Her weakness is fish. *She has a habit of opening her mouth on rare occasions. *The first thing she does every morning is wash her face. *Kirari is the member who eats the most. *In Vol. 3 Ch. 10 of manga, Kirari published a book Min Lækker Liv (lit. "My Delicious Life"), making Kirari the first Rainbow Village to publish a book. It was translated into Japanese later on. *Kirari shares many similarities with Kirara Nijiiro from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You: **They both have "Kira" in their first names, and have the same meaning, only one letter difference. **They both own an eatery. **They are both Lovely idols. **They both use dark pink as their theme color. **They both love food. **Their boyfriend are shopkeepers of a decoration-related shop. **They are both cheerful but clumsy. **They both have an allergy of seafood. **In their respective games, they both hosted a Cooking Channel with the Belgian idol. **They both do not have any siblings. **They both were born in the same day and season (spring), only 2 months difference. **Coincidentally, their voice actresses were born in Spring of 1995 (Moe Toyota = March, Haruka Shiraishi - April). *Kirari is the seventh idol in entire Pretty Country/''Story of World'' franchise to have more than one kanji in her surname following Tsubasa Kohinata, Chie Takanashi, Chiyo Amanogawa, Kanon Shijimi, Futaba Jouzenji - all from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, as well as Kokoro Saionji from both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its sequel Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. *Kirari has the same surname as Christine Hanakomachi from UFO Baby. *Used to be good at football (soccer) until a friend pushed her and her head bumped in the wall when Kirari was young. *Would like to be Kasper's BFF if she was a boy because they are close and very easy to get along. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Nordic Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl